This is who I am
by pootie-applewater
Summary: Answer to a severitus challenge Harry found ou on his 17th birthday that he isn't who he thought he was... Please READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling, damn her!  
  
A/N: This is an answer to the Severitus challenge, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's 11.55 and in the smallest bedroom of Nr. 4 on Privet Drive lays a boy, no man, waiting for his birthday to come. He would be turning 17 in a matter of five minutes, no make that four now. When he is 17, he will be looked upon like an adult. Now you ask, in what world is a 17 year old considered as an adult. Let me tell you: the wizarding world. Yes the man lying on the worn-out bed in de smallest bedroom of the house is a wizard. But not just any wizard, no this was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was considered the world saviour and 'the boy who lived', he was famous.  
  
Harry was now counting down the seconds to his birthday, only 30 to go. . 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the clock downstairs chimed. It was now July 31st, and Harry Potters Birthday.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard loud noises coming from outside his window. He opened it and in comes flying a great number of owls, all of them dropped something on the man's bed.  
  
Harry began opening his presents, as usual, a bag of rock cakes from Hagrid, sweets from Ron and an updated copy of Quiditch through the ages, from Mrs. Weasley he got a new sweater and a big cake, the twins send him, what they like to call, 'a prankster care package' and Hermione send him a thick leader bound book on the most prominent wizarding families and their heritage.  
  
After he had looked through all of his presents and had put them under the loose floorboard under his bed he noticed one last letter lying on his bed.  
  
Curious, he took it and looked at its seal. It showed the Griffindor lion with the Slytherin serpent curled around it.  
  
He didn't recognise the handwriting, but began to read it none the less.  
  
My dear son,  
Happy 17th birthday!  
If you are reading this letter than it means that James and I are now  
dead. You are probably wondering what this is all about. Let me tell  
you, when I went to Hogwarts I met your father, he was the most  
mysterious man I had ever met. I quickly became friends with him, but  
it was only in our 7th year that we started dating. I loved him with  
all my heart. He was my world! But at the end of 7th year we broke up  
because we had a big fight. It was because of the most ridiculous  
thing, which I will not bother, telling you about. Anyways, something  
went terribly wrong and he became friends with Lucius, I don't know if  
you remember him or if he is still alive. Well he became friends with  
him and Lucius somehow persuaded him into taking the mark. The love of  
my live became a Death eater. But I couldn't bear to live without him,  
so I went to him and told him I could not live without him. He was so  
distraught at what he had done that he turned to Dumbledore and asked  
him for help. Dumbledore asked him with he felt about being a spy  
you're your father accepted. But that left me because as I could not  
marry him so Albus came up with the idea of me marrying James. James  
agreed to help. By that time I had discovered that I was pregnant, but  
I could not tell Severus because I was in a deep undercover operation  
and nobody could reach him. So we waited until for the right moment,  
but it never came. James and I decided to put a glamour up. That is  
why you look like James, but that glamour should be starting to fade  
when you turn 17. You should start to look like your father, Severus  
Snape. Please don't be angry with Albus for not telling you because I  
begged him not to. I just wanted to keep you safe. I've sent the same  
letter to Sev. I'm not sure how he will react. Please remember that I  
will always love you, you are my heart and my soul, my precious son,  
and the only thin that is left of my Severus.  
With love,  
Lilly Potter  
  
After Reading the letter, Harry just fainted.  
  
------ A/n I know it sucks right now, but I hope it will get better 


End file.
